Unevitable Weakness
by PennCrawford
Summary: I’m not going to let you keep denying me and keep coming back. This is a limited time offer" It's always the same. You miss it when it's not in hands reach. TRORY ONESHOT


**Love Gilmore Girls Love Trory. So here you go! **

**This time**

Tristan walked down the halls of Chilton after cutting last period to attended to _other _activities

Rory saw Tristan coming and watched as girls giggled as he winked and blushed as the stupid smirk, which was permanently on his face, was made in their direction. She sighed and turned back to her open locker wondering why girls fell over him. Then she thought about the way his blue eyes bore into hers every time she caught him staring at her during class. 'That damn look he gives me would be the death of me one day if he didn't open that damn mouth of his_' _she thought as she got her books.

--------------------------------------------------------

_Every female I know  
Can't seem to take her eyes off of you and I see it_

--------------------------------------------------------

"You need to stop hiding it Mary"

She let out an exaggerated breath. "Hiding what?"

"The feelings you have for me"

She rolled her eyes and turned towards him.

"I'm serious it's wearing you down and soon your going to have wrinkles on that pretty little face of yours" he grinned as he brushed a hand across her cheek

As he felt her shiver and his grin grew wider. "All you have to do is say when Mary" he whispered in her ear.

She looked straight in his eyes, "Tristan," she said softly

"Yeah" he said moving in for a kiss

"Stay away from me" she said unaffected

She pushed him over and turned around to lock her locker.

"Okay, play it your way but time is running out"

"What's that's supposed to mean"

"I'm not going to let you keep denying me and keep coming back. This is a limited time offer"

"Then I hope the expiration date is soon" she deadpanned walking away mad that she let him get to her when he touched her cheek.

----------------------------------------------------

_The thought of you gone gives me chills_

_Can't let my weakness show_

-----------------------------------------------------

The next day Rory walked into school tired and irritated. Since she was almost late for her bus she couldn't get coffee. As walked to her locker she hoped that her morning would go better only to see that Tristan was pushing some blonde up against it.

She tapped him on the shoulder but he ignored. "Tristan can you please take your morning routine somewhere else"

He turned his smirk in place. "Oh sorry Mary didn't see you there, is this bothering you" he chuckled.

"Move Tristan" she said a strange feeling overwhelming her as she looked between Tristan and his girl of the moment.

Tristan turned to the blonde. "See you at your house later alright"

"Sure" the blonde exclaimed before leaving.

Rory gave Tristan a look of pure hatred as he leaned against the locker next to hers. She slammed her books one by one and with each book his sly smile grew.

"It's okay to be jealous Mary"

"It's Rory"

"So because you're jealous you're cutting off the nickname, that's no fair Mary"

"It's Rory and what's there to jealous about. That stupid girl or all the other girls you've pushed up against this locker." She said coolly watching the smirk slide right off his face. "There's nothing to be jealous about. You're just a silly little boy yearning for attention that you're not going to get from me. So how about you leave me alone and find a new hobby." She slammed her locker and walked away unknowingly leaving Tristan with a huge whole in his heart.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_All my heart and deepest apologies_

_Have my fixed fate caused me to miss this first chance at real love_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Days passed and she started seeing less and less of Tristan. She knew he was avoiding her and she didn't want that. She hadn't meant to be so hard on him. When she saw him with that girl something came over her but she dismissed it thinking it was only because she didn't have her coffee that morning. Passing it off as if the most she wanted was friendship or at least the banter they used to have, but deep down she knew better and refused to admit it. She wouldn't let herself be one of his toys she had too much pride for that.

More days passed and the same routine continued he would avoid her in the halls. She would only see him in class but she no longer received the looks he used to give and as much as she tried to stop it, it hurt.

---------------------------------------

_I'm not calling for a second chance,  
I'm screaming at the top of my voice,_

_---------------------------------------_

English class came per usual but today Rory was late because of that stupid locker of hers.

"Ah Ms. Gilmore thank you for joining us and volunteering to get the desk cleaner and scraper from the janitor's closet" her teacher stated

"No problem" Rory answered grudgingly

"And Mr. DuGrey how about you accompany her since you had the love for sticking gum under your desk today."

"But--" Rory tried to interrupt

"Now"

'Great just great' she thought

------------------------------------------

_And maybe someday we will meet  
And maybe talk and not just speak_

------------------------------------------

They walked silently to the third floor and he didn't even look her way. By the time they got to the closet she couldn't take it anymore.

"Why are you avoiding me?" she blurted

He turned to her with an icy glare. "What, mad the silly boy isn't yearning for your attention anymore"

"Tristan I'm sorry I jus--"

"I followed your advice, found a new hobby their names are Jamie, Laura, and Tania"

"Stop being like this" she said solemnly

"Like what? You didn't want me so I moved on. Sorry if I'm not on your ass anymore Mary. You can't have everything you want"

"What I want is for you to stop pretending I don't exist. I actually kind of missed getting called Mary" she slightly smirked trying to lighten to situation

She turned around and looked around for the desk cleaner and his eyes softened as he watched her. He wanted to run his had down her back and make her shiver like she's done times before

"I tried to tell you so many--" He started but cut him self off and regained his composure

She turned around curious as to what he had to say. "Tried to tell me what?"

"Nothing, forget it"

But she pressed forward. "What"

He looked down not wanting to look her in the eyes. He never felt this way for a girl and he didn't want to be shot down the first time he said it. He looked at her face and couldn't help the words that came out of his mouth "I'm falling for you"

"No your not" she opposed

"What other reason do you have as to why I chased you for so long?"

"The conquest"

"Damn it Rory how many times do I have to tell you it's not because of that" he yelled

"You don't want me Tristan. Your sarcastic comment, stupid winks, and your cocky demeanor isn't the kind of attitude you have if you're falling for someone its called sincerity" she said raising her voice right back

"At Madeline's party after Summer I was at my most vulnerable Rory. I kissed you and you still chose bagboy. What the hell do you want me to do?"

She stood there speechless and thought about that night and the kiss. She recalled that damn look he gave her every time in class and the spark in his eye every time he grinned at her

"Wow, Mary out of words. I never thought I'd see the day" He looked at her defeated and started to turn away.

Rory watched him go and a wrenching pulled at her heart. She ran to him, turned him around, and kissed him with all the passion she could muster. He hesitated but only for a second. He grabbed her face and leaned her against the wall. Her scent wafted up into his nostrils and he knew he could stay kissing her like this forever. He always knew he would love the taste of her and this confirmed it.

She pulled away and a look of confusion passed through his face as he looked at her with those damn blue eyes of his.

"I'm falling too"

_-----------------------------------------_

_This time I won't let you get away from me_

_I'm going to let you want me_

----------------------------------------

**Well here you go. It popped in my head and I couldn't help but to write it**

**Love It? Hate It? Click the Review Button and tell me )**


End file.
